


Linked

by Servena



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Math test, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mental communication link between magical girls is for emergencies only. But what is a math test other than an emergency?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

Kyoko leaned further over the math test in front of her and chewed on her pen. ‘Dammit. Anyone know what the integral of  x³ -6x² +5x + 2dx is?’

‘The mind link is for emergencies only’, scolded Mami’s voice immediately.

‘This is an emergency!’, Kyoko protested. ‘I can’t fail another math test!’

‘Then maybe you should try to learn for a change’, Mami replied calmly.

Kyoko groaned. When the math teacher looked over to her from his desk, she hastily pretended to be writing.

‘You sound distant, Mami’, Madoka said. She, as well as Homura and Sayaka, was sitting in the class room and taking the test, though she didn’t seem to be nearly as desperate as Kyoko. ‘Aren’t you in class?’

‘Our English teacher is still sick, so we could leave earlier. I’m just doing a quick patrol before going home.’

‘Lucky you’, Kyoko whined. ‘I’d rather fight a witch right now than a math test.’

‘Having an education is equally important’, Mami said disapprovingly.

‘Oh yeah, next time I’ll just bore the witch to death with algebra.’

Sayaka tried to hide her snorting laughter with a cough. The teacher looked at her sceptically. “Is the math test so funny, Sayaka Miki?”

“No, Mr. Harada”, she said hurriedly. ‘Stop being funny, you’ll get me in trouble.’

‘Sorry’, said Kyoko, not looking sorry at all.

‘It’s really not that hard, I’ll help you’, Madoka said. ‘The integral is the opposite of the derivative of a function, so you just need to apply the opposite logic from the problem above.’

Kyoko frowned. ‘You make it sound so easy.’

‘Wanna know what I’ve got?’, Sayaka asked.

‘Sure!’, Kyoko exclaimed.

’Sayaka, you’re robbing her of her learning experience!’, said Madoka, sounding as disapproving as Mami a moment before.

‘It’s 12.’

‘Thanks, Sayaka!’, Kyoko replied, scribbling down the answer.

‘I wouldn’t rely on her’, said Homura, who had been silent so far. ‘In case you didn’t know, Sayaka really isn’t that good at math.’

‘Hey!’, Sayaka yelled.

‘It’s better than nothing’, said Kyoko, now chewing the pen over the next question.

‘Both gets you zero points’, Homura said, sounding generally disinterested in the matter.

‘Guys’, Mami interrupted. ‘I think I found something.’

‘What?’, came from all of them at the same time.

‘There’s a grief seed near the funeral parlour Tsuchimiya. It hasn’t hatched yet, but it won’t take long now. It feeds from the dark energies of this place.’

 ‘We’re in the middle of a math test if you hadn’t noticed, we can’t just disappear’, Sayaka said.

‘Especially not all of us’, Madoka added.

‘I’ll go’, Homura said, standing up and brushing back her black hair.  ‘I’m done anyway.’ She walked up to the teacher and put her test on the table.

‘Are you going to be okay?’, Madoka asked worriedly.

‘We should be enough for this one’, Mami said.

‘Dammit, I wanna go, too’, Kyoko grumbled, staring daggers at her incomplete test.

‘Should have learned for that test then, huh?’, Mami asked.

Kyoko sighed. ‘Who knew that Mami could be so mean…’

‘By the way, the right answer is 2’, Homura said on her way out.

Kyoko and Sayaka groaned simultaneously.


End file.
